The present apparatus is directed to a bipod for supporting a rifle or other weapon equipped with a relatively long barrel. It is typically installed on a rifle. It can be used with a shotgun also although this is less plausible in light of the fact that shotguns have a spread pattern and stability at the time of firing is not as critical as it is with a rifle. The bipod of this disclosure is adapted to be placed on a rifle and easily and quickly removed from the rifle. It can be installed on a rifle and then removed quite easily. It is not a permanent installation. In fact, it has advantages over a permanently installed bipod in that the present bipod can be and is routinely fastened on a rifle after it has been removed from a storage cabinet, scabbard or the like. A rifle with a permanently attached bipod is awkward in shape and therefore difficult to store. The bipod of this disclosure enables the rifle to be stored in the conventional manner, as for instance, in a gun cabinet, in a gun case or scabbard and the like. Moreover, it is not permanently appended to the rifle and does not interfere with use of the rifle in any other posture. Also, of course, detachment of the bipod of this invention enables the rifle to be handled, shouldered or carried in any other conventional fashion.
The bipod of this disclosure is preferably formed of a plastic material, and particularly has a pair of legs which extend downwardly to lower ends, the legs being adapted to sit on surrounding terrain. The upper ends of the legs also are formed of plastic and terminate in arcuate gripping surfaces of plastic. The preferred use of plastic yields an apparatus which does not scratch, nick or otherwise damage the finish on the gun barrel. As will be appreciated, gun barrels are exposed to some wear and tear from damage to the finish. Most gun barrels are blued with a finish that protects them against rust. Moreover, the ideal material is a dark gray or black finish which is slightly rough, not smooth, sufficient to avoid reflective surfaces. In other words, the surface is made nonglare through the utilization of a dull gray to dark gray material which is finished with a slightly roughened surface. Glare is a detriment to the use of a weapon, and there is the chance that a glare from the bipod might detract from the use of the weapon.
With the foregoing in mind, the apparatus disclosed herein is summarized as a demountable rifle bipod. It is made with a pair of identical legs which are deployed about a pivot point. A spring installed between the legs forces them apart. As they are forced apart, the upper ends of both legs clamp on the barrel of the weapon and grasp around it sufficiently to hold the bipod to the weapon.